


It's What's Inside That Matters

by possiblythreefourthspeahen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblythreefourthspeahen/pseuds/possiblythreefourthspeahen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Jane, remember that giant labradorite we found last time we were in Tromso?”<br/>From behind a computer screen, Jane gives an affirmative grunt.<br/>“Remember how I put it up on ebay as a ‘mystical dragon egg’?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's Inside That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: http://tygermama.tumblr.com/post/84577204167/okay-so-ridic-thing-someone-should-write-for-me  
> I've had this up on my tumblr page forever but I was going through and making sure I'd posted my fics here and realized that this one somehow never made it over here, whoops

“Pfft, what a dork. Hey, Jane, remember that giant labradorite we found last time we were in Tromso?”

From behind a computer screen, Jane gives an affirmative grunt.

“Remember how I put it up on ebay as a ‘mystical dragon egg’?”

Another vaguely agreeing noise from Jane. Thor looks puzzled - “Why would you pretend to sell an egg when you know it to be a stone?”

“'Cause I didn’t think anyone would be that gullible, but check it - this is from Tony’s lab, Rhodey sent it.” Darcy turns the phone around to show Jane and Thor the picture of the stone cozily nestled in a hot-rod red Stark Industries incubator. “Rhodey says he’s calling it Gorbash already.”

Jane smirks. “Of course he is.” She snorts and turns back to the data feed on her screen. “Tell him if it ever hatches, I’m calling it Kazul.”

This is the part where Darcy expected Thor to chip in with dragon names and stories - something like, “Agmundr is a fine name for such a beast!” or “when I was a lad, I had to wrestle dragons uphill to get to school every day!” or “such a fine jest! I will recount this to Sif and the Warriors Three at our weekly tafl tournament!” (in Darcy’s head, pretty much everything Thor says has an exclamation point at the end of it). Instead, he was silent and has gone pale.

“Hey, man, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Jane cast a worried glance at Thor and startles - he actually looked anxious. “Thor?”

“That isn’t a stone,” he says hoarsely.

“Of course it is, don’t be silly,” Jane said. He shook his head gravely.

“I don’t know how the fates conspired to bring this about, but you had an actual dragon’s egg and it has fallen into the hands of Tony Stark. This is… it may not be disastrous, but it cannot end well, my friends. I was nearly laid low by just such a serpent who had imprinted upon a wicked man upon hatching and grew to fill an ocean. At least that beast was slow and patient - I shudder to think of a dragon with Tony Stark’s energy and cunning!” He heaved himself up to his feet. “I must go at once. I will go by the Bifrost - with any luck, I will be back shortly - with an unhatched dragon egg safely deposited back in Asgard.” He stooped to kiss Jane quickly, gave Darcy a pat on the shoulder, and strode quickly for the door. They heard him call for Heimdall and then there was the rush of the Bifrost and then there was just Jane and Darcy, staring at each other from across the table.

“Well, damn,” Jane says, and that about summed it up.

 

Heimdall kindly left him at the top of Avenger Tower and Thor thunders down the stairs to Tony Stark’s laboratory, too uneasy to even wait for an elevator’s descent. For the egg to already be so lustrous and displaying such colors, it had to be perilously close to hatching - which would explain why Jane and Darcy took it to be merely a semi-precious stone. If he acted with speed, it might be safely brought to Asgard to be hatched by trained dragon-handlers, but if not… He shuddered to think of it.

There was a huge commotion in the laboratory already when Thor arrives, people clustered around the incubator, cooing and speaking animatedly, and Thor felt the breath freeze in his lungs. Not only was Tony Stark looming over the hatchling, so was Colonel Rhodes, Virginia Potts, and Bruce Banner. He did not doubt their good intentions, but a steel will, full of responsibility and discipline was needed to raise an imprinted dragon - if Stark had imprinted it…

“Thor! There you are, Gorbash hatched - magic in the lab, not that that’s the first time that’s happened, if you know what I mean!” As Tony announced his arrival, the group turns to look at Thor and he couldn’t help but exhale in dizzying relief as he realized the humming hatchling was wrapped around Virgina Pott’s wrist, gazing adoringly at her smiling visage.

“I already told you, we’re not calling her Gorbash. Hello, Thor. Did you need something? Jarvis said you were in a hurry.” She couldn’t quite pull her gaze away from the glimmering dragon even as she spoke to him.

“I had thought there was cause for worry, but I see I need not have feared.” He grins. “Perhaps you would be interested in dragon care and training information? There are many books on the topic in Asgard, I think you will find them enlightening!”


End file.
